This application relates generally to data collection and analysis. More specifically, the disclosure provided herein relates to collecting and analyzing data in a distributed sensor network.
Usage of cellular and/or other mobile communications network services has increased. In the case of cellular networks in particular, the growth in use of these networks has created some challenges with regard to capacity. In particular, overlap between cells can limit the number of users that can be simultaneously supported by a particular cellular tower. This problem can be particularly pronounced with macro cells, which may cover a large geographic area. Because of limited availability of frequencies for cellular communications, and because overlap of cells may further limit the ability to support a growing number of users, cellular network capacity challenges can cause dropped calls and/or other communication problems for users.
Macro cells also can pose other challenges for network operators. In particular, many macro cells support communications in large geographic areas. For example, some towers may support a geographic area that may have a radius over one or more miles. The network reporting mechanisms of the cellular equipment can provide a wealth of useful information. Some of the information, however, may not be useful since network operators may be able to garner only a limited understanding of a geographic area with which the data is associated. Thus, data indicating a number of users communicating via a particular macro cell may provide little useful information for network operators as geographic areas associated with a number of overlapping and/or adjacent cells may encompass an extensive geographic area.